That Dark Song
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Escort Kylo Ren, who isn't afraid to admit he's just a fancy prostitute, becomes entangled with the fate of his customer when General Hux of the First Order requests his services. *TRIGGER WARNING* Will contain rape in second chapter, but first is clean. It's dark, it's smutty.


**So... um, here's a Kylux Prostitute AU. Because why not? Planning on another chapter, which will be much much darker and involve some *cough* rape *cough*. My mind is messed up. So trigger warning for that. However, this chapter is clean.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think!**

* * *

General Hux was not one to be nervous. He always was in control, calculated every move, and knew everything ahead of time. However, on this particular night he found himself pacing in his quarters.

He was expecting an… unusual guest.

The intercom buzzed, and he stopped. Facing the door, he tremblingly smoothed down his red hair. "Enter."

The pictures did not do him justice. A beautiful man with long wavy black hair stood in the doorway. He had a sprinkling of scars and freckles across his face, as well as his exposed arms. Dressed in a simple black tunic and pants, with a cloak for warmth, he looked amazing.

"Um…" The usually articulate general stuttered. "You're him?"

The man nodded. "As long as you ordered Kylo Ren, yes, I am him." His voice was surprisingly deep, which sent a wave of arousal through Hux's body.

Kylo tilted his head. "May I come in?"

"Hm? Ah, yes! Sorry. This way."

Hux led the man further into the room, past a wall constructed for privacy, and towards the bed.

"I… I'm not entirely sure what…" Hux felt his face burning red with embarrassment. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"I am assuming this is your first time doing this?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I- I mean, no, I'm not a virgin. I- I mean I've never had…"

"A man?" Hux shook his head. Kylo nodded. "Ah. A prostitute, then."

"I…"

"It's alright. Call me what I am." He glanced at the timepiece hanging on Hux's wall. "We'd best get started, I have a full day booked.

"Now, you did not specify on the form which position you prefer to take, so I assume you're not certain?"

Hux shook his head. "I have been with men before, however…" He paused. "Those never got that far."

"I see." Ren stood, beginning to remove his clothes. "Then if you don't mind, I'll be topping."

Hux nodded. "Sure. Of course."

Kylo blinked. "Are you going to stay in those clothes all day?"

"No, no." Hux stripped quickly, hands shaking slightly. Ren smirked. "What is it?" Hux asked.

"It's just… in the news you're made up to be this big, bad, definite general. But here, you're scared to speak to a prostitute." He laughed. "It's adorable."

Hux scowled, and Ren laughed again. "Ah! He does have emotions. Praise the Force!"

The General stood up straighter. "May we begin?"

Kylo nodded. "Of course." He dropped his his knees, pushing his hair away from his face. "Let's start off easy."

Hux was a bit surprised to feel Ren's tongue darting around the tip of his cock. "You, er…" He cleared his throat. "I thought- the company said you don't usually do this…"

"Well, maybe I like you," Ren glanced up through his long eyelashes before slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Fuck," Hux couldn't help muttering. He was certainly skilled. At once particular swallow, Hux stumbled backwards and sat on the bed.

"Don't be shy," Ren muttered, pulling back for a moment. "I've got your fucking dick in my mouth. You can engage if you want."

"Um… and how exactly would I-" Kylo reached up and took hold of the General's hand, then guided it to his thick hair.

"Try that," He smirked before starting back again.

Fingers now tangled in Ren's black locks, Hux decided to not argue. He slowly became more bold, until he was more in control of Ren's actions than Ren himself was. Soon after, however, Kylo pulled away. The string of saliva connecting Hux's cock and Kylo's mouth made Hux shudder once more.

"Alright, let's get you prepared," Ren said as if explaining the simplest of things. He reached into his discarded tunic and revealed a bottle of lubricant. He coated his fingers with the liquid generously, then with his other hand gently pushed the General until he was on his back.

"As it's your first time, it may hurt."

"Well…"

Ren slowly pushed one finger into Hux, then, smirking, added another quickly. "So, not quite your first time. You've been craving a dick, but never been able to actually feel it inside you. And lo, enter Kylo Ren," Kylo chuckled as the General's face turned a bright red color, "Who is more than happy to oblige."

Hux squirmed as Kylo scissored his fingers deep inside him. "Well, I couldn't… take less than the best for my first, now could I?"

Ren laughed. "General, you flatter me." He slowly added a third finger as Hux panted beneath him. "I do consider it an honor that the General in charge of nearly the entire First Order would want my services."

"What can I say? You have raving reviews." Hux moaned as Ren brushed his prostate.

"Getting bolder, General. You enjoying this?"

"I'd enjoy it more if you'd stop with the preparation and just fuck me already."

Kylo laughed, his dark brown eyes glinting. "If you wish it, Sir." He removed his fingers, taking note of the low growl Hux made as he did so. He slicked himself up, then carefully inserted himself.

"Damnit…" Hux cursed as Ren slowly bottomed out.

"Hm, feel good, General?"

"Fuck, yes. Feels amazing." Hux panted. "Fuck, it's so deep…"

Ren began to thrust; one hand on the General's hips, the other holding himself up. "So I've heard." He groaned as Hux reached up and took a handful of his hair once more. "Think you can find something I've never heard before?"

Hux smirked. "Oh, I can try." He felt sweat soaking the sheets beneath him, and couldn't help but arch his back in pleasure. "Let's see…" He mused, trying to keep his voice steady. "You have an amazing body."

"I know," Ren laughed. "As do you, General. It takes a lot of training to lead an army, and yours has paid off marvelously."

"But yours is truly incredible." Hux's eyes traced the pale skin of the man fucking the living daylights out of him. "It makes me… fuck, I want to lick every inch of it. You're so beautiful."

Now it was Ren's turn to blush. However, he recovered quickly. "Oh, really? What would you do then?"

Hux found himself nearing completion. "I- fuck, what would I do? I would worship every part, starting from your lips, your ears, your chest, fuck, everything… I want you to squirm beneath me as I finally reached your cock, and I'd- oh god…"

Hux felt himself being pushed closer to the edge, but couldn't find the words to tell Kylo. Ren, however, nodded knowingly.

"Come on, General. Come for me."

Hux moaned loudly, fingernails digging into Ren's scalp, limbs shaking, and he finally came. Ren continued the thrust, but gently, guiding the General through his orgasm.

As the waves of pleasure died down, Ren pulled out. "There." He smiled at the disheveled red hair of the General. "Not bad for your first time, eh?"

Hux sat up, shaking his head. "No, no. Not bad at all." He laughed. "That was- you are incredible."

Kylo winked. "That's my job."

As the two began redressing, Kylo pulled out a small card. "Here."

"What is this?" Hux asked, taking it.

"It's the access to a direct comline. You know, if you ever want to… do this again, you can contact me instead of going through anyone else first."

Hux felt his face heat up one final time. "I… thank you, Kylo."

Kylo Ren bowed, then began to walk towards the door. "I had fun, General Hux. I hope I can see you again."


End file.
